Lucy's Rump is Tested by Levy
by mdevaughnc
Summary: Desperate to earn some jewels, Lucy agrees to help Levy. Her butt will soon regret this decision.
1. Chapter 1

Despite its rambounous members, the Fairy Tail Guild was surprisingly quiet this morning. The bar was still full of customers, the customers just happened to be under control. The chairs weren't being thrown into windows, no mugs were bashed upon anyone's heads, not every a curse word thrown out. All of which proved that Natsu wasn't here today.

Natsu was currently out on job which his fellow teammates Erza, Gray (which meant Juvia had to be included) and Wendy. However, the team missing its usual member, Lucy. The young lady was forced to stay behind on the order of Guild master Makarov. A week prior, the celestial spirit Aquarius aided in apprehending a gang of jewels. She managed to flood the thieves, along with two blocks of businesses. As the owner of Aquarius's spirit key, Lucy was held responsible and resisted from accepting Fairy Tail requests a next week.

Without her friends to keep her company, Lucy decided to simply loiter by the bar. Maybe once Mirajane finished her shift, the two could hang out around town. Anything to take Lucy's mind off of her current predicament.

"Hey Lucy! Whatcha doing here by yourself?"

Lucy turned to the voice and instantly smiled. Her longtime friend Levy came running up to here. Despite being so friendly with each other, the two rarely spent time together. Lucy patted the stool next to her to instruct Levy to sit down.

"Oh nothing", Lucy reiterated. "The master forbad me from going out for missions, so I've got nothing to do. I just came to sit, hopefully take my mind of things."

Levy frowned at her friend's dower mood. The girl had more hardship in the past year than most people in a lifetime.

"What's wrong Lucy? You and Natsu see each other all the time. A little time apart isn't so bad."

"It's not that, it's my stupid rent! Without any jobs, I'll be seriously tapped this month! And my land lady's so mean, she won't are about the master's punishment."

Levy widened her eyes at Lucy's tale of woe. 'She's in need of money? Should I ask her to… no, she wouldn't go for it. Unless…'

"You could also sale some of your expensive clothes to make rent."

Lucy shrieked out' "No way! Not my clothes! Anything but that! My wardrobe took forever to build. I'll do anything before that!"

Levy tried to remain neutral but couldn't hold in her excitement. "Do you really mean that?"

"Do I really mean what?"

"Do you really mean you'll do anything to make your rent? Because you see, I might have an idea."

Lucy grabbed hold of Levy's hand and peered into her eyes. "Oh Levy, please help me! Whatever it is, I'll do it! No matter what!"

Levy smiled brightly at Lucy's answer. Not her typically smile, but the smile Gajeel gives before he enters a fight.

"I'm glad to her that, Lucy! You see, I've recently been meeting with a research group on the weekends. The group is developing a new brand of armor specifically for females. They've been doing all the research on body parts as they can, but they've gone as far as they can. They need a female body to acquire data on."

"Really? Why didn't they ask Erza? She already helps out Heat Kreuz with their armors."

"They considered it, but Erza doesn't have the right", Levy paused to look over Lucy's body, "requirements that you do?"

"Re-Really?" Lucy stammered. She wasn't used to being complimented over the mighty Erza. "Well in that case, I'll be happy to help."

"Oh Thank You Lucy!" Levy leapt up and hugged Lucy. "If it's ok with you, I'd like to start right away."

"Um, sure I guess. Lead the way."

Levy led Lucy out the double doors and down the streets if Fiore. They walked three blocks across until they reached a one story, brick building. The building was clearly out of use, the doors worn down and the walls discolored from age.

"Um, is this the place Levy? Looks kinda run down."

"Trust me, it looks better on the inside."

Levy took Lucy's held, with noticeably more force than Lucy imagined, and led the blonde into the building. The inside was a true contrast to the outside. The walls shined with a metal crown, lined to the brim with beeping machines. To the end was single room with a long mirror built in.

"Alright Lucy. Let's begin."

"Begin? Where's everybody else?"

"Oh, they're busy today. I'm send them the research after we're done and make sure they pay you."

"…ok then." Lucy couldn't shake her nervousness, but quickly calmed down. She trusted Levy more than anybody else. She would make Lucy was safe from harm.

Lucy pushed through the door and entered the room. The room looked barren expect for a room length conveyor belt and an intercom.

Said intercom buzzed with Levy's voice. "Ok Lucy. Just walk over to the other end of the conveyor belt and we can get started."

"OK then." Lucy stepped over to the end and waited. "Now what?"

Levy's eyes tinted as we answered "Now we can start." Levy reached her arm over and pressed a red button on her console.

Lucy heard a light whirring sound above her head. As she raised her head to inspect the sound, when the ceiling tiles retracted in, leaving blank spaces. The whirring stirred louder as mechanical arms poured out of the holes. The arms ended in white gloves, which were holding lengths of gray rope.

"What the hell?" was all Lucy got out before the arms descended upon her. They entangled Lucy and spur her around the room. After a few seconds of Lucy's confused screaming, the arms dropped Lucy back down on the conveyor belt. The difference now was that Lucy was bent over the belt, her arms tied behind her back and her legs tied together, the effect causing her rear end to jut out.

"Wh-What? What's going on? Levy, what the hell is going on?!"

Levy calmly filled through a clip board when she answered. "It's the research, Lucy. We need to test the resilience of the female body. Today, we're going to test the glutinous Maximus."

"Huh?"

Levy sighed. "Your ass, Lucy. We're going to test your ass."

Lucy's pupils shrank back. "Test my ass? What does that mean?"

"I think it'll be easier to just show you. I think you'll get the gist of it." Levy reached back over to the console and pushed the red button once again.

Three more tiles slid back and three more arms dropped down from the ceiling. Instead of rope, the arms held two wooden paddles, a leather boot, and a miniature cactus.

Lucy blinked at the items in confusion. 'What is gonna do with those things? She said something about testing my ass, but then she pulled out these weird things. What's she gonna do, hit me with…' Realization hit Lucy like a ten ton rock.

Lucy shouted at the window, "LEVY! Don't you dare hit me with these things! You let me up right now! I'm out, you hear me! I'm out!

Levy simply shook her head sideways. "No no, Lucy. You agreed to do anything, you begged me for my help. You gave your word to participate in this research. Do you plan to go against your word, Lucy?"

Lucy's rage induced rant was halted. Her damn Fairy Tail pride was on the line now. She did give her word, her stupid word. She never went back on her agreements before, and she didn't want to start now.

Lucy sighed in defeat and stared up at the window. "Is… Is it going to hurt?"

"Well, of course, Lucy. The test needs to be strenuous so it can lead good results. But don't worry, I know you can take it. You're one of the strongest mages I know. I wouldn't do this to you if you weren't tough enough to handle this."

Lucy looked Levy right in her eyes. She could tell that despite the circumstance, Levy meant what she said. This last bout of confidence helped calm Lucy's mind.

"Alright. Let's get it over with."

Levy beamed down. "I knew you could do. Let's get to it!" Levy pushed the red button one final time.

The conveyor belt kicked into life. The belt traveled down to the arms carrying the two paddles and then came to a halt. Lucy was forced to wait a few tense seconds before the arms began to rotate in a counter clockwise circle. The paddles spun as they eased closer to Lucy's plump rump.

*WHAP!* the first paddle struck her rear with a loud crack.

Lucy eeeped at the sting to her rump. She only had two seconds recall the pain before the second paddle spun around.

*WHAP!*

Lucy hissed out as she lifted her head up. She tried to bounce away, but she was truly stuck. She was forced to lay down and bare the assault.

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

"OW!OW! OW! OWW!" Lucy wished she could have a longer break in between each spank. The hits just built in succession as they rained down on the girl.

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

"OUCH! Dammit! OW!" She thanked god she decided to wear pants today.

*WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!*

"OW! LEVY! OW! Levy!"

After the last four hits, the machine ran down.

Levy's voice rang out. "Alright Lucy. We finished the slow round. Now we'll begin the fast round."

"FAST ROUND! WAIT"

Lucy was too late to halt Levy; the arms sprung back to life. Now they spun through the air in rapid blur. The circle crawled back to Lucy's battered butt.

*WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!*

"AAAAAAAAH!" Lucy could only roar out in pain. There were no breaks between hits, just a blur of spanks.

*WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!*

Levy took notice of the spanking. Lucy stopped screaming and just shut eyes and took the assault. Levy didn't notice any tears flowing down Lucy's cheeks. Levy registered down how Lucy took the pain in silence.

*WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!*

Lucy's body bucked forward on each hit. Her ass was burning, worse than the time Natsu accidently burnt her rear. She actually felt the paddle shaped mark she knew was forming on her backside.

*WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!* *WHAP!*

"Alright Lucy, were finished with this round. I'm shutting the paddles down."

*WHAP!* *WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

*WHAP!*

The paddles gave Lucy a few more licks before they died down. Lucy collapsed her head down on the belt. The spanking was over, but her butt was still aching. With each heartbeat, her butt throbbed. She wasn't looking forward to seeing how blood red she knew it was. She shut her eyes and tried to collect herself, but Levy interpreted her.

"Sorry, Lucy. You can't rest for too long. We've got two more tests to run."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy's breath came out in short huffs during her short reprieve. She knew Levy would start the conveyor belt after a moment, so focused on getting through the pain in her rear end. Her rump had been repeatedly beaten by paddles, and that was only stage one. Lucy dreaded the two items she knew were coming next.

"Alright Lucy," Levy's voice boomed from the speaker. "Enough resting. Time to start to the second stage. Are you ready?"

Lucy peered up at the window and gave Levy the coldest stare she could muster. "You know damn well I'm not ready, Levy! Just get this stupid thing over with!"

Levy tsk, tsked at Lucy's response. "You don't have to be so rude Lucy. You asked me for the job."

"Because I didn't know the job would mean I'd be getting by butt spanked!"

"Well next time, ask." With that, Levy reached back across the console and pressed the red button.

The conveyor belt kicked back into life and moved Lucy down the room. She tired to struggle off the device, but she was tired up and unable to move. Lucy kept riding down until she reached the mechanical arm carrying a male sized, brown boot. The belt halted once Lucy's plump rump was positioned in front of the boot.

Lucy was facing the opposite direction, but could hear the boot winding back into the air. She closed her eyes to prepare for the inevitable. Above all else, she refused to cry, or at least she hoped.

The arm ticked back a few more inches, and then shot forward.

*BAM!*

The kick rocketed Lucy's derriere into the air. Lucy managed to stifle her scream of pain, but a small shriek still escaped. If anything, the boot wasn't steel toed, but it still left a mark on her abused bottom.

Lucy knew she only had a few seconds to process the hit before...

*BAM!*

"AHHH!"

The next hit caught Lucy off guard. Unlike the paddles, the boot was able to move around and strike Lucy's butt in a different location. Now Lucy couldn't even anticipate the next hit.

*BAM!*

"OW!" The third hit broke Lucy's fortitude and she began to sob. Her wailing and sniffling filled the room, but Levy took no heed. She kept jotting down notes as the boot continued to beat down on Lucy's padded posterior.

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

*BAM!*

"Ouch! OW! LEVY PLEASE, ENOUGH!" Lucy screeched, in between sniffling.

"No can do, Lucy. We've come too far to stop now. In fact, it's time to increase the speed."

Lcuy's tried to yell at Levy to stop, by all the came out with incoherent cries. Levy turned up the intensity of the boot.

*BAM!**BAM!**BAM!*

"AAAAA!" Lucy could only wail and scream at the onslaught. Her supple rear rippled with each strike, rising with each hit.

*BAM!**BAM!**BAM!*

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, ENOUGH!"

*BAM!**BAM!**BAM!*

"LEVY, PLEASE!"

*BAM!**BAM!**BAM!**BAM!*

Levy let the last hits connect and the powered down the arm. The only sound in the room was Lucy crying into her tattered hair. Levy finished scribbling in her notes and then hopped of her chair. She entered the conveyor belt room and walking over to Lucy.

Lucy stopped crying and stared at Lucy with icy venom.

"What the hell do you want? Aren't you gonna finish your last stupid test?"

Levy ignored the blonde and approached her bundle up rear end. She undid her belt and pulled down her yellow pants.

"HEY! What are doing now?!"

Levy kept ignoring Lucy and pulled the pants down revealed her panties. Levy chuckled at Lucy's white panties with little red hearts; how very Lucy. She quickly pulled those down as well, leaving Lucy's butt bare.

Lucy freaked out, "LEVY! Please don't tell me I have to do the next part without pants?! Please no!"

"Stop wiggling around, Lucy!" Levy said as Lucy shook her rear in panic. Levy was forced to grab her hips to steady her.

Levy whistled when she saw Lucy's bruised bottom. The flesh looked painted red. Clear indents of the paddles and the boots were craved into her flesh. Thankfully, the skin wasn't split, but it was badly bruised.

Levy reached into her pocket and pulled out a small, yellow tub with a red top. She popped of the top held the opening over Lucy's red hot buns. Levy squeezed and poured a clear, cool liquid onto Lucy's bottom.

"AHH! AH!...oooo." Lucy instantly screamed out on the contact, but then cooed in relief at the cool touch. She sighed out at the contrasting feeling on her rump.

Levy squeezed again and poured more lotion onto Lucy, covering her wide rear with the substance. She capped the tube back and dropped to her knees, facing Lucy's butt.

"WOAH!" Lucy cried out in shock as Levy palmed both of her butt cheeks.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"You'll see" Levy sing-songed and then rubbed her hands along Lucy's derriere.

"oooooooooo", Lucy purred. "That-That fells nice."

"It's a healing lotion used to heal bruises. The research kept some in the building to be used on the participant. You didn't think I would just beat on senselessly did you?"

Lucy blushed. "That's what it seemed like."

Levy sighed as she continued rubbing the lotion into Lucy's butt, taking care to massage the lotion over the marks. "I your friend, Lucy. I would never hurt you. You know that?"

"... Yay, you're right. It's just, it just really, really hurts."

"I know, I know. Just a little bit more and then we're done."

Lucy sighed. "Fine, fine, whatever. Let me just enjoy this part." Lucy closed her eyes and took in the sensation of her rump massage.

Levy smiled and kept rubbing in the healing substance. She took longer than needed to give her friend extra pleasure. She enjoyed making Lucy purr and moan with each wipe of her hands. Especially since she knew in a moment, Lucy would be back in more pain so enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Levy sighed in content as Levy tended to her sore rear end. Her friend coated her bum with the healing cream. Working her fingers in the flesh like clay. This was almost worth the spankings.

"Feel better Lucy?" Levy asked.

"MMhMM." Lucy moaned.

"Good, because we're still not done yet. You still have the cactus."

Lucy's smile faded as her mood soured. "Really? Don't you have enough info by now?"

Levy shook her head. "Sorry. We still need to finish the tests. Can't stop now."

Lucy sighed. "Fine, fine. I don't even care anymore. I just want this to be over. Let's go it."

"Good girl." Levy finished rubbing the lotion into Lucy's buns. She slanted her eyes and yanked Lucy's underwear hard into her butt crack.

"AAAH! HEY!"

"Oops. Pulled too hard. Sorry." Levy said, sticking out her tongue. She pulled the panties out her crack and put them back in place. Then she pulled her pants back around her backside.

Levy exited the room and sat back on her stool. She reached back across her console and pushed the red button.

The conveyor belt kicked back in and moved along its track. Lucy slid with it until her rump was positioned in front of the miniature cactus before halting.

Lucy winced in fear. For crazy reason, Lucy was used to beating spanked before, but never having needles stuck in her butt. She's had shots before, be she doubted the experience would be the same.

Lucy heard the familiar sound of the mechanical arm moving. The cactus was hitched into the air. it hovered above Lucy's derriere for a few painful seconds. Then the arm shot down towards her rump.

***POKE!* **

"OOOWWW!" Lucy cried out at the contact. The needles struck through her pants like papers. They drove into her supple flesh and left multiple, burning stings. Each pin pinching her rear, sinking into her butt like a stone in the ocean.

The pain slightly lightened when the arm pulled the cactus back. Then resurfaced when the arm dropped back

***POKE!***

"DAMN IT!" Lucy felt herself tearing up again. The pain was different form a spanking. Instead of covering one area, the needles were spread over her entire butt. She felt each individual puncture.

The arm reset.

***POKE!***

"FUCK! AAAA!" Lucy was full on crying.

***POKE!***

At the last poke, a needle was lodged into her rump, making the pain a constant fire on her backside.

Levy noticed, but didn't halt the process.

***POKE!***

"OOW!"

***POKE!***

"FUCK, THIS HURTS!"

***POKE!***

"DAMMIT LEVY!"

"Just hold on, Lucy. I'm gonna increased the speed." Levy pressed the red button.

The arm picked up its pace, plunging the cactus into Lucy's bum with more enthusiasm.

***POKE!* *POKE!* *POKE!*  
><strong>  
>"AAAAAAAR!" Lucy roared. The needles were poked and pulled so quickly she didn't even notice anything. Just one stream of stings in her bottom.<p>

***POKE!* *POKE!* *POKE!***

More and more pins were left in her butt, driven it further by the machine.

***POKE!* *POKE!* *POKE!***

The arm was sure to cover the entire area of her plump rump. No inch was left unskewered.

***POKE!* *POKE!* *POKE!***

***POKE!* *POKE!* *POKE!***

***POKE!* *POKE!* *POKE!***

The machine finally died down and ceased moving. The arm moved the cactus down on the belt, behind Lucy.

Levy entered the room again. She approached the sobbing blonde, noticing her flared hair a wet mess.

"It's over, Lucy. It's over. I'll make sure you get your money for your service."

"Tha-Thank you." Lucy sniffled. "Can-can I have the cream know?"

Levy gave a warm smile. "Of course. I also have tweezers to pull out the thorns. you'll be back to good as new in no time."

She approached Lucy's rear end and pulled down her pants and underwear. She pulled out her lotion and prepared to heal, when she hesitated.

"What's wrong Levy?"

Levy's smile turned playfully cruel. "I was just thinking. I can heal any injuries you receive. So theoretically, I could do anything to your butt right now and it would be ok."

Lucy's eyes turned white. "Wh-What does that mean?"

"It means we play for just a little while longer. No harm no foul, right."

"LEVY! Whatever you're thinking, don't do! Please!"

"Don't be so scared Lucy. It'll be fine." With that, Lucy lifted up the bound blonde. She raised her butt over the cactus and dropped her down on the plant.

"OOOOOW! WHAT THE HELL!" The gravity pushed the needles in further than the arm did.

Levy smirked and turned her back to Lucy. "I always wanted to try this." Levy bent over and hopped onto Lucy's lap.

***WHAM!***

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING!"

"Just jumping in your lap, Lucy." She hopped again.

***WHAM!***

"PLEASE STOP!"

"Don't worry. You'll be healed in no time. So just have fun for the moment."

***WHAM!***

"STOP!"

***WHAM!***

"LEVY!"

***WHAM!***

"PLEEEEEEASE!"

***WHAM!* *WHAM!* *WHAM!***


End file.
